scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 14.1 Return of Old Enemies And Rise of A new One
A Week has passed an Loomsburg is recovering from the Joker's killing spree the city is thankful for new heroes to stand up for the city and those who have made Maxwell and Jason's lives a living hell have begged for forgiveness while the lives of our heroes have gone peacefull new events are about to occur from old enemies from alaska. "Seen it, Seen it, Seen it, Seen it" said Sam while looking for something to watch on tv "oh here is something" said Sam "then you glue the final yo-yo right here and" said an artist on tv before the emergency news came on "sorry for cutting into the art show but we have an emergency news for Loomsburg the crooks Villain and Villainess have escaped from the mega prison and are out plotting revenge on our heroes so maxwell jason get ready and good luck" said a news anchor man "we heard get ready" said Maxwell standing behind Sam "right behind you" said Jason running outside with his hoverboard "now get ready" said Maxwell while Jason sped off "STAR FLIGHT!!!" shouted Maxwell then a star appeared under his feet then Maxwell flew off towards the city "there they are they have an an an an" said Jason "i see it an atomic bomb" said Maxwell "here they come" said Villainess "STAR FURY!!!" shouted Jason shooting stars from his hands popping the tires "got it" said Maxwell grabbing the bomb "to late that is a decoy the real one is somewhere in the city where it is that is something you should tell to my minions i told them to hide it in a random point in the city so find it you have 48 hours to find it starting now" said Villain (countdown begins will our heroes find the bomb or will it explode killing everyone the countdown begins now) 48 hours to go count down begins in real life at random points in time this will be updated starting now. (38 hours before the bomb blows up) "now to find the bomb we need to be fast we only have almost two days to go now lets see the bomb is somewhere in the city i wonder" said Jason "just made an interrogation of Villain but nothing was said so i had to get brutal by hitting him and attacking him he had hand cuffs from resisting but i think i know who it is follow me to the dark alley where the black market is" said Maxwell (30 hours before the bomb blows up) "the black market in dark alley a place where some criminal empires are born but i have a feeling they wont last especially with the empire cracking down hard but now we need to find him the one they call bombow for some reason he can tell where bombs are anywhere in the world just give him a drawing of the bomb and he can pin point the location of the bomb" said Maxwell to himself quietly "where is he" said Maxwell "inside follow me" said a vandal "for some stupid reason he has not come out of his hideout wonder why that is" said the vandal "um guys" said Jason when he opened the door "oh crud" said the vandal when he looked into the room "bombow he's dead" said Maxwell "but how no one has access except for my friend who is a drug dealer but he never sells that much unless villain snuck in and killed him" said the vandal "waste of time lets go" said Jason looking at bombow "huh look at this a map of the sewers and a notebook containing where he was at lets see this morning went to the donut shop and got some donuts for breakfast noon went to the bowling alley and just an hour ago he went to the fortune teller bomb in the sewers a big blast" said Maxwell while reading the notebook "so the atomic bomb is in the sewers but where in the sewers villain left the west side of the sewers the bomb is somewhere in the east side lets get the biggest search party for this the sewers are connected to underground tunnels and subway tunnels so get as many cops as you can" said Maxwell. (24 hours before the bomb goes off) "over five thousand cops are in the sewers in the west and eastern sides knowing villain he will have it in the west side or east or central sewer location but" said Jason. "We should head inside to" said Maxwell "i know where it is to deep in an underground cavern it will take most of our time to get here lets go" said Jason. (1 HOUR BEFORE THE BOMB GOES OFF) "there it is i see it" said Jason "wait where is the trigger" said Maxwell "oh crud" said Jason "right here" said a voice "the collector" said Maxwell when he turned around "thats right try anything funny and i will blow this place up and the city to" said the Collector "now before i" said the Collector before getting knocked out "Anna what are you doing here" said Maxwell "thought you could use my help so here i am after following you for a day come on lets go oh and by the way i used magic to send the real bomb into space that one is just an illusion" said Anna "when we werent looking clever" said Jason while heading back to the surface while dragging the Collector with him. Category:Blog posts